1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to tools used by jewelers. More particularly, it relates to a tool that facilitates visual verification of loose stones in a setting.
2. Description of the prior art
Jewelers typically examine customer's stones through an eyepiece that magnifies the setting for the benefit of the jeweler. The customer, however, cannot see the stone through the eyepiece and must rely on the report of the jeweler as to what was observed through the eyepiece. Some customers may not believe the jeweler's report, and some customers want to view the setting through the eyepiece so that they can see the condition of the stone or stones themselves. Unfortunately, it often requires a trained eye to see defects, so allowing a customer to peer through the eyepiece does not always satisfy the customer that work needs to be done. Even new jewelers require training before they can effectively use a jeweler's eyepiece.
What is needed, then, is an improved means for enabling novice jewelers and members of the public to examine stones under a magnifying glass. The improved means should enable the customer to see loose stones easily. However, in view of the state of the jeweler's art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in said art how such an improved means could be provided.